


Kiss #IneffableValentines prompt 9 ILLUSTRATED

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Edging, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Switch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Switch Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), they're switches bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Aziraphale decides to be Just Enough Of A Bastard™ again, with some long, drawn-out experimentation on a very frustrated Crowley. Obviously NSFW.Beautiful artwork very kindly done by the super talentedMiele_Petite
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618783
Comments: 26
Kudos: 231
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Kiss #IneffableValentines prompt 9 ILLUSTRATED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts).



Crowley shifted where he sat on the sun lounger in the garden of the cottage, basking amid the glory of floral extravagance he’d carefully nurtured around him over the past few months. He’d dozed off listening to the gentle buzz of the bees around him, utterly content.

His tongue flicked briefly between his lips and he murmured without bothering to open his eyes. “You read my mind, Angel, I’m parched.” As Aziraphale softly approached in bare feet over the lawn, and placed a refreshing glass of lemonade down on the table next to Crowley. Crowley had been able to smell not just the angel, but the drink he carried. Aziraphale never ceased to be amazed at just how perspicacious the demon’s sense of smell was, his senses in general, really, save for his hearing, which wasn’t sometimes as sharp, reflecting his serpentine weakness. Although how Crowley also retained the ability to detect body heat while still in his humanoid form was beyond Aziraphale. By all accounts he had nothing to detect it with, but managed it nonetheless.

Crowley smiled up at Aziraphale as he stood next to him, and gestured with his chin, inviting the angel down to kiss him, which he did. “Taking a break from organising the library then?” He enquired as Aziraphale took a seat on the sun lounger next to him.

“Yes, it’s rather dusty in there and I’ve been having to go through every book as I unpack it, clean it, catalogue it and assign it a location. I’m trying to be more organised than things were in the bookshop, and honestly I couldn’t do without that cellar extension you miracled up underneath the library. I’m beginning to think we’ll need to extend it rather more to fit them all in, dear. And it’s such a hot day, I think I’m going to take a cool shower.”

Crowley peered at Aziraphale over his shades. “Sounds like a plan. I’m rather mucky myself after digging out the compost heap. Mind if I join you?” He licked his lips suggestively, making the angel shiver despite the heat of the day.

“You know, I rather think that might be nice.”

Crowley downed the lemonade in one long draught, throat rippling as he gulped it down, gasped, set the glass aside and stood up in one smooth movement, extending a hand to Aziraphale to help him up again. “Come on then, let’s get soapy, Angel.”

Standing in the cool, but not cold, rainfall shower they’d had installed in the new bathroom, Crowley gently soaped Aziraphale’s back for him, letting his hands slip and slide over his soft skin in aquatic worship as the angel moaned and leaned against the wall, enjoying the pampering. Next Crowley poured some expensive shampoo into his palm and set about massaging it into Aziraphale’s scalp with firm finger pressure eliciting happy sounds from the angel as he relaxed completely.

Crowley was becoming aroused, no surprise there, and pressed himself against Aziraphale’s naked back, relishing the slippery sensation of their bodies rubbing together, and kissed at his love’s neck from behind. “I want you so much, Angel” he breathed into his ear.

Aziraphale huffed, amused. “I can feel _that_ , my dear.” He wriggled his buttocks teasingly back against the hardness of Crowley’s erection rubbing between his cheeks, gratified to hear the demon whimper slightly and grind against him in earnest. He then pulled away and turned around, his back to the cold tiles, to kiss Crowley, his hand sliding down between them to take both of their cocks together and rub firmly, the body wash making everything delightfully slippery. It was the work of moments before both were overcome and shuddered into each other with hot, sticky release spurting up between them before being immediately rinsed away by the flow of water.

Rinsed clean, they stepped from the shower, Aziraphale unable to keep his eyes off his lover as Crowley towelled off his elegantly lean frame, all sinewy muscles and hard angles, finely corded tendons and a physique that any sculptor would weep to be allowed to carve.

Aziraphale paused in drying himself to admire Crowley, who noticed the stillness in the room and lifted his head questioningly at the angel, towel open, his hair endearingly damp and spiky. “You ok, Angel?” Aziraphale looked quite flustered. He gathered his breath and spoke in hushed tones as if in a church. A church where Crowley was the object of worship.

“I want to kiss every inch of your naked body.”

Crowley smiled. “Feel free, Angel.” He let the towel drop completely. Aziraphale gave him a determined look.

“Bed. Now.”

Crowley complied.

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s phone from the nightstand and jabbed at it quickly, concentrating. Crowley gazed up at him from where he lay on the duvet, confused. “Everything ok, Aziraphale?”

“Three thousand, one hundred and sixty eight.”

“Pardon?”

“Well, approximately, anyway. Let’s say one second per kiss…” he tapped the phone again.

“Huh?” Crowley was thoroughly confused.

“About 52 minutes, just under an hour.”

“Aziraphale, what on earth are you going on about?”

Aziraphale grinned at him, his Bastard Mode shining through. Crowley looked uneasy and raised a wary eyebrow at him. “What, precisely, do you have planned for me?”

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s snakeskin belt and ran it thoughtfully through his fingers, a smirk spreading across his face. Crowley knew that look.

Aziraphale stepped to the head of the bed and Crowley raised his hands without a word, allowing his lover to wind the belt around his wrists and strap them to the bed frame above his head, slack enough to give him room to roll over if needed. He licked his lips in anticipation, looking up at the concentrated look on Aziraphale’s face.

The demon suitably restrained, Aziraphale knelt on the bed next to him thoughtfully, his gaze raking Crowley’s body as he considered his options. He shuffled forward and decided to start at the top and work his way down, then back up again. He leant forward and planted a kiss on the very tip of each of Crowley’s fingers on his right hand, then the front and back of each finger, palm, then the back of his hand, then down the inside of his wrist, then the outside, before sliding the belt up to cover the area he had just kissed. He carried on down the outside of Crowley’s arm, about one inch per kiss, about one kiss per second.

Crowley realised what the plan was with both a quiver of anticipation and a feeling of frustration. Aziraphale was taking this literally. He was probably going to explode before the angel was even a quarter of the way done with him at this rate. He tried to relax, and watched as Aziraphale carefully planted one kiss after the other down his rapidly cooling body. Each kiss a little circle of warmth on his skin.

The outside of the right arm kissed, Aziraphale went back up to the wrist and carried on down the more sensitive, softer, inside aspect of the arm, making Crowley squirm when he got to the inside of his elbow joint, then on down to his armpit, freshly washed but nonetheless the natural musk of the demon just starting to re-establish itself after his shower. There was no corner of Crowley’s body that Aziraphale didn’t relish, and he intended to prove it.

He moved across Crowley’s clavicle and up the other arm, wrist, hand and fingers, adjusting the belt again to make sure that no smidgen of skin was left unattended to. He worked his way down the arm again on the inner aspect, then decided that it was time to attend to Crowley’s back for a while. “Turn over.” Came the curt instruction. Crowley wriggled, tugged on his restraints, and rolled over.

Aziraphale began at the top of Crowley’s head, pressing a kiss to the crown of his scalp in the damp red hair, then kissing all over his head. He kissed down each side, paying particular attention to each ear, and giving each a little lick for good measure. He lingered on the snake sigil on Crowley’s cheek, he loved to feel it squirm under his tongue, and it brought out Crowley’s entire body in goosebumps as he shuddered in delight. It was a wonderful little secret between the two of them that whatever attention was paid to the supernatural marking, Crowley felt it all over his body. He shuddered and moaned. Aziraphale lifted off before Crowley got too wound up.

He moved on down the back of Crowley’s neck, disregarding the “one second per kiss” guideline, he lingered a little as he kissed the nape of his neck, seeing the hairs rise there as Crowley buried his face in the pillow to stifle a whimper of pleasure.

Next Aziraphale let his lips wander across Crowley’s strong shoulders, back and forth in straight lines, working his way down his torso, from one side to the other.

It took a while before he was at Crowley’s buttocks, and he could feel the demon quivering in anticipation as he kissed over the soft flesh there, before gently using his hands to part Crowley’s cheeks, and planting a kiss square on his tight hole, drawing a shuddering moan from the demon’s lips as he lifted his buttocks up seeking more.

Aziraphale considered for a moment, pausing to think through his improvised plan of action. He bent down again and kissed down the skin from arsehole to the top of Crowley’s testicles, then peppering the back of those with a flurry of soft kisses, making them flinch and tense up at the sensation. He then decided to reward Crowley’s compliance with a bit of tongue in his arse, as a bit of a taster for later. Crowley growled and cursed, then whined when the angel’s skilled tongue was withdrawn, and a light slap landed on his buttock, making him flinch.

Aziraphale carried on down Crowley’s right leg, again working from side to side, until he got to the back of his knee, making him flinch again, and down his calf to his slender bony ankle. Here, Aziraphale bent Crowley’s lower leg up, so he could sit at the end of the bed and plant kisses all over the slightly scaled sole. Crowley didn’t let anyone see his bare feet usually, embarrassed by his serpent aspect that left them subtly scaled as a permanent reminder of his damned status. Nonetheless, Aziraphale loved every aspect of him, demon or no.

Aziraphale kissed each toe tenderly, then let the leg drop and lifted the left one to repeat the exercise, then worked his way up the back of that leg. When he got to the top, he licked quickly at Crowley’s bollocks again, making him yelp in delight, a wicked grin suffusing the angel’s features. “Time to roll over again, dearest.”

At least half an hour had elapsed already.

When Crowley rolled over, his erection was all too obvious, and Aziraphale tutted at him in mock admonishment. “Really, my dear, you’re getting ahead of yourself somewhat, I still have so much ground to cover.” Crowley whined piteously, but the angel was unmoved, and bent to his task once more, beginning at the top of Crowley’s right foot, and continuing upwards again.

Once he reached the hip, he licked at the sensitive area between the point of his hip bone and the pubis, once again making the demon squirm at the ticklish sensation, and then promptly lifted off and began once more at the top of his left foot. This time Crowley was ready for the tickle at the inner aspect of his hip at the top, but still flinched despite himself.

His cock was aching for attention, but Aziraphale studiously ignored it, its tip dripping with precome, and instead worked his way up Crowley’s torso, zig zagging left and right up his abdomen and xylophone chest.

When he got to Crowley’s left nipple he decided to reward him again. He flicked his tongue back and forth over it, delighting in the little twitches and jumps the attention caused, then sucked on it greedily, making Crowley growl once more. He finished with a fiendish nip – another flinch and an expletive fell from Crowley’s lips. Aziraphale grinned wickedly, and worked his way across to the other one to put the demon through the same slow torture with that.

Treat over, the angel carried on zig zagging across Crowley’s pectorals, and back up to his collarbone. He paused for a moment, and took his time to sit up, reaching for a bottle of water from the bedside table for a drink. He offered some to Crowley, who shook his head impatiently, and bucked his hips up demanding more attention. Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the demon and took another draught of water, carefully replacing the cap and setting it aside, then looking over Crowley’s body again as if trying to remember where he had left off, as if he didn’t know. His lover hissed gently in frustration.

Crowley tipped his head back, exposing his long, elegant throat as a reminder, whining in need for more touch. Aziraphale knelt back on the bed and considered the beautiful form below him, savouring it, before straddling Crowley’s hips and leaning forward to kiss at the hollow at the base of his neck. Crowley ground up at the angel, and earned a sharp nip to his neck, before Aziraphale dismounted and knelt once more beside him, radiating disapproval.

“’M sorry, Angel” Crowley mumbled, contrite.

Aziraphale pursed his lips and continued to stare him down for a few moments longer, before finally resuming his position. This time Crowley used every ounce of willpower to keep his damned hips still, despite the torment of the closeness of Aziraphale’s warm soft buttocks resting against his straining erection. He sobbed in frustration. Aziraphale ignored the sound.

The angel began again at the spot where the clavicles met at the base of Crowley’s achingly beautiful neck. He kissed up the centre, nibbling gently at his Adam’s apple. He carried on up to the chin, then worked his way along the left side of Crowley’s clean cut jawline up to his earlobe, which he nibbled, and then down the elegant long sternocleidomastoid muscle that connected from just behind the ear to the manubrium of the sternum – the hollow of his throat - again. Once he got there, he carried on back up the other side, and licked Crowley’s other ear. Crowley squirmed and moaned.

Next Aziraphale kissed around the front of his hairline, across his forehead, up and down his cheeks, lips brushing against the merest hint of rough stubble, then each eyebrow as Crowley closed his eyes in bliss, and one feather light kiss on each eyelid, then under his eyes, the bridge of his angular nose, then the middle, then the tip.

He paused, a breath from Crowley’s own lips, studying the elegant face below him. Crowley opened his eyes, gazing up at Aziraphale, love radiating from every pore, and the angel drank it in like fine wine, taking deep steadying breaths which Crowley shared with him.

The demon ached to reach his head up to meet those perfect lips, but didn’t dare. He couldn’t bear it if the angel stopped again to punish him for non-compliance. He waited, trying to breathe steadily, tears welling up in his eyes at the sheer adoration pouring from Aziraphale’s.

A tear escaped and trickled down his cheek.

Aziraphale kissed it away then resumed his previous position, lips a mere inch from Crowley’s.

Crowley swallowed nervously. Another tear spilled down his cheek.

Aziraphale kissed it away.

Then his lips met Crowley’s at last. The lightest touch, like a butterfly landing on a leaf, a breath of a kiss, then off.

Crowley sobbed.

Then Aziraphale’s lips were back on his again, fierce and crushingly hard, hands either side of his face, gripping him and pulling him close, tongue urgently probing, finally allowing Crowley to return his passion, sucking at his tongue, nipping at each other’s lips and moaning. Crowley lost track of time altogether at this point.

An eternity later, Aziraphale lifted off, breathless, and sat up, recollecting himself and regaining his previous cool demeanour. He could feel Crowley’s heart hammering hard in his chest under him, and indulged him in a long slow stroke down his breastbone.

After a pause, the angel climbed off Crowley and the bed, leaving him bereft and confused, then strode to the end of the bed and climbed up from there instead, strong hands gently but firmly parting the demon’s legs as he crawled between them. Crowley gave a breathy half laugh of relief to see his lover slowly crawling closer to his aching cock at last.

Aziraphale rested on his elbows and studied Crowley’s erection carefully, drinking in the sight and appreciating every aspect of it thoroughly. Crowley bit his lip hard until he almost broke the skin, keening for touch. Aziraphale continued to appear unmoved by his plaintive cries. He aimed a kiss to Crowley’s bollocks instead. His tongue then darted out to give them a good licking and Crowley howled, back arching up taut as a strung bow. Aziraphale lifted off and waited for him to subside.

Once his lover had again settled on the bed, Aziraphale began to kiss around his pubis, circling around the base of his shaft, being ridiculously thorough as Crowley whimpered helplessly and curled his toes into the bedsheets. Aziraphale drew his head back a little and paused, his lips achingly close to Crowley’s cock, then blew a little puff of air over the tip, making it twitch, and a dribble of precome escaped the slit, dripping slowly down the shaft.

Aziraphale kissed right at the base where it met the testicles, and let his tongue dip down to caress them again, sending sparks of electricity coursing through Crowley’s body. He jolted and jerked, and a long stream of incoherent pleading sounds were gasped toward the ceiling. Aziraphale slowly drew one bollock into his mouth and gently rolled his tongue around it as Crowley gasped and cried out. “Ah! Ah! AHHHH, ANGEL! Please, please, pleasepleasepleasssssse…..”

Aziraphale didn’t change his pace. He hummed contentedly, then switched to give the other the same attention. He withdrew and blew gently on the wet skin. Crowley whimpered again, his balls tightening involuntarily. His cock twitched painfully. 

Aziraphale really slowed down now, and placed one careful, gentle kiss after another up the length of Crowley’s cock, starting at the base. He began in the centre of the underside, then the left side, then the right, then back to the centre an inch up, left, right, up, and again. Crowley’s not inconsiderable length drawing the time out quite well for the angel’s purposes.

He reached the swollen purple head, and his eyes locked onto Crowley’s golden ones, his sclera had disappeared and the gold spread from side to side across his eyes, his black slitted pupils blown wide, his entire body shaking as he watched Aziraphale’s lips hovering so close to the tip of his cock. Those blue-grey eyes boring into his with a fierce intensity from under his brows, unmoving.

Crowley drew a long, shuddering breath, afraid to move even a fraction of an inch. The world stood still.

Aziraphale brought one finger to his own lips and sucked it slowly. The mere sight made Crowley’s cock twitch again and his stomach clench in anticipation. The angel smirked and lowered his hand. Crowley felt the tip of that digit pressing against his hole, slick with saliva. His lips parted and his serpentine eyes stared, unblinking, into the angel’s.

In one decisive movement, Aziraphale’s finger breached Crowley’s arse, pushing straight to his prostrate at exactly the same time as he pressed a firm kiss to the tip of his cock.

Crowley’s world exploded.

 _Crowley_ exploded.

Every muscle in his body seemed to spasm at once and he curled up reflexively as his cock leapt and spurted thick white ropes of come in an impressive arc, jetting into the air and splattering all over his chest and up onto his own face and lips. He screamed out, his vision went white, and he heard something crack loudly. His arms, which had been braced against the belt holding him to the bed frame, were suddenly loose, as the strength of his orgasm pulling his body taut had broken the bed head.

Aziraphale slowly withdrew his finger, then gently licked at Crowley’s hypersensitive, twitching cock as it softened, making his body jerk again and pained whimpers escape his lips as he twisted his head, tears streaking down his face. Good tears.

The next thing Crowley knew, he was wrapped up in strong, comforting arms as Aziraphale held him tight, stroking his hair and murmuring soothing meaningless syllables into his neck, laying more kisses there. Crowley slowly regained his vision, blinking, head reeling, body still shaking from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. Aziraphale lifted his head off and gazed fondly at Crowley’s come-streaked face. He kissed his coated lips greedily, then licked the rest off and kissed him again. Next he drew a finger through the spend on Crowley’s chest and brought the finger to Crowley’s lips. The demon licked it off obediently then sucked down on Aziraphale’s finger as if his life depended on it. He was rewarded with another deep kiss.

Aziraphale lingered a little longer, holding Crowley tight, before he stood up, trailing one hand slowly off his lover’s body in an unspoken promise that he wouldn’t be long, and went to the bathroom. He returned with a hot wet flannel and a towel. He tenderly wiped Crowley clean then draped the towel over him so he wouldn’t feel a chill. He handed the water bottle over wordlessly, and Crowley took it, drinking a long draught.

Aziraphale lay down again and snuggled up to his love, kissing him softly and murmuring sweet nothings in his ear until Crowley dozed off, content, safe in the arms of his angel.

It had definitely taken them over an hour, but who was counting?

  
_(Can't see the image?[CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/ineffable-valentines-kiss-prompt.jpg))._


End file.
